Hidden Ninja, Crouching Genins
by CellCloneBot
Summary: When everything goes wrong, you cannot do so reading this story. Embark up the wrong tree and branch out to this silly story that leaves behind all sanity to stump the reader with the root of randomness.
1. Grass Cutting, No Jutsu

Hidden Ninja, Crouching Genins

Episode One: Grass Cutting, No Jutsu

In increase the work force, but to abide by labor laws pertaining to minors, Konoha and other Hidden Villages got the bright idea to substitute the word training for work. Sure, a Hokage could theoretically at any moment send a legion of recent Ninja Academy graduates to be slaughtered like – well, he does do that – but besides the point that he does, who will be left to cut the grass, which was a task left to Team Eight under the supervision of Kurenai.

"The grass is just going to grow back anyways." Kiba complained. As usually, his dog agreed which vetoed Shino's comment.

"But if the enemy sees our grass has bent, they surely would take advantage of what seems to be a lack of power." Shino stated.

"Crap, you're right again," Kiba slapped his palm against his forehead protector, "but they would leave their windows at home unclean to invade us. Yeah, that's very no in the way of the ninja."

"I must have slept through Iruka-sensei's week lecture on sarcasm." Shino spoke in his deadpan voice, carefully measuring the blades of grass in his area with a ruler. Hinata, their team's reluctant mediator, bit on her short fingernails.

"Now, now, Kiba can share his notes with you," she mentioned sincerely. Instead of expressing her discontent, she slightly pouted as Kiba rolled on the grass laughing off his ass. _"Boys! They have a language of their own!!!"_

As well as she had tried to hide her emotions, which was not difficult from Kiba who had tears rolling down his eyes, Shino did what she or others would never have thought he could do. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to console her. Wait, that was not the case; correction, he had scoped off a bee from her and he held it up by his face by its wings.

"Don't you give me that look," Shino told it and he watched its respond as it went along a path over the back of his hand. "Of course you cannot go there; they use pesticides on their flowers."

Hinata rationally did not follow this conversation, and drew upon a loud clash of words between Kiba and Naruto who stood behind the fence to point and laugh at the team somewhat hard at work. Never outwardly admitting her feelings for Naruto, she stood back and watched in on the commotion.

Akamaru barked and Kiba laughed which perked Naruto's curiosity.

"What are you laughing about commoner?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru said that it is a good thing that you did not work today," Kiba said, "he does point out how much you smell afterwards."

"Hey," Kakashi said appearing behind Naruto, "you only have a free day because I have a mission." He put his dirty book over his mouth and yelled over to Kurenai. "I'm doing serious ninja work."

"And your students are paying the price," Kurenai walked up to the fence, "in their lack of ability."

Kakashi put an arm in front of Naruto to prevent him from getting his ass kicked. That course of action would have certainly ended his position on the whole manner of who has the better team. Kurenai leaned over the fence and with a finger she pulled down on her neck collar to give them a nice shot of cleavage. Naruto wiped his mouth after that sight while Kakashi soiled his mask.

Snapping out of the gaze, Kakashi shook his head when he realized that his book was missing. Not exactly, Kurenai had stolen it, but since no one's interest in Kakashi's book was as strong as his, it was pretty much an embarrassing conversation to over hear. For the meanwhile, the teammates gathered together.

"Kurenai… she's having a birthday." Hinata mentioned. "We should reward her. She doesn't seem to like babysitting us to take care of these tasks. Plus since we have some of our own money due in part … thanks to her.. um… maybe, should we reward her?"

"About the money situation," Kiba laughed nervously.

"You can get her a card, but to add sentiment value to it, I will buy her something disposable, hence she will only have the card to remember this milestone." Shino planned. "Hinata, you could gather some guest for this… ah… gathering, because as a member of a prominent clan and as the heir you should be an ambassador to the community."

"You just don't want to socialize." Kiba remarked.

"Don't diminish Hinata's importance for this community by training as successor to her clan." Shino said.

"You are side stepping what I said." Kiba said.

"I would call it a retreat to my altruistic reason to suggest that task to Hinata." Said Shino. Hinata waiting to inject to stop this waved her hands in front of her.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?" Hinata asked though of course the motive was that she really cared about his location.

"Kakashi took him." Shino said causing Kiba to flip out.

"What!!! Why didn't you say anything?" Kiba said. "And I am speaking about Kakashi taking my dog."

"He helped himself to it, so I didn't have to say anything to him." Shino stated. "But if truth be told, Kurenai had chased after Kakashi giving us the opportunity to ditch this job and follow Hinata's suggestion to get something for Kurenai. On another side, the main house heir should be a fair judge to such fights like Kurenai and Kakashi. Hinata, we have total faith in your ability."

"Yes," Hinata said then departed right away.

"She seemed upset." Kiba mentioned. "I don't think she should be doing all that."

"It is clear that she doesn't like our arguments, but today she will learn self-importance and assertiveness. It's a promise." Shino who had his hands at his side gave a thumbs-up but his hand never lifted from his coat.

"I have been arguing for real!" Kiba said. Shino drew back his thumb.

"Oh, I thought we were on the same page; I never figured a person would argue over trivial positions. Is that Akamaru?" Shino pointed out to an empty street and by the time Kiba looked back Shino was running away. "Don't forget the card."

Next Episode Preview…

To take his mind off his kidnapped dog and with nothing else to do, Kiba sets off to pick up a birthday card for Kurenai. Will immaturity ensue? Read on - Episode Two: The House of Flying Greeting Cards.


	2. The House of the Flying Greeting Cards

Hidden Ninja, Crouching Genins

Episode Two: The House of Flying Greeting Cards

Kiba saw a card that was flipped over on the rack in the greeting card store. He knew the card had been flipped because there was a large Hallmark logo on it. He grabbed it off to see the front.

"Some people can be so superficial," Kiba commented and flipped it over to see a smaller logo on the back. Doing a double take, he turned it back to see that it was the front. Before he would put it back to save his manliness, he had wiped away a tear. "It is too sentimental for a birthday card for my teacher. Especially since there would be a party with all my peers here."

His sensitive ears caught a drift of Sakura and Ino who were arguing. No, you would need his sensitive ears to hear them; enhanced hearing would make the experience a whole lot more unbearable. Let me cut to the chase, they were yelling over who loved Sasuke the most.

"You call those wedding invitations? Hell no, they would not even be worthy to be cut up to use as confetti at my wedding." Sakura remarked.

"Who said that you would get any invitations to Sasuke and my wedding? And who cares what you do with your wedding to Naruto." Ino replied.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Never."

Instinctively, Sakura lowered down her forehead protector to her forehead surprisingly not breaking the damn thing, and Ino followed suit by removing hers from around her waist to put tied the headband where it really belonged.

"You are definitely keeping him to yourself." Ino chuckled. "Why don't you let Naruto on to Hinata's crunch to him, if you really don't want him to yourself?"

"Hinata does not." Kiba muttered to himself.

"Damn, why does Kiba have to be so loud in here?" Ino wondered.

"Take this; Konoha's secret jutsu: Flying Greeting Cards no Jutsu!" Sakura pulled off a hand full of inferior cards off the shelf and threw them at Ino. They cut deep inside of Ino, but the technique of body switch had not yet come. Replacing Ino, a life size cardboard cut out of Sasuke tipped back and landed flat on the floor.

"Body-mind switch," uttered Ino as her body fainted behind Sakura. With Sakura under her control, she ran out and announced her evil plans. "I will announce my love to Naruto. That idiot would believe in anything!"

"_Okey-dokey," _Kiba went back to looking at cards. "That had no point what-so-ever. Not that it would affect me. How is this card? What, it is a dollar? Hell to this, I'll make her one."

Kiba walked to another aisle where they put the serious cards of pink and yellow with all sorts of poetry without any sight of a limerick about a woman from Venus. Going down this aisle he tripped over something. He got up and saw he fell over Ino.

"Okay, it affected me a bit, so what?" Kiba said and saw that Ino showed some sign of consciousness. He offered his hand which she took with her hand that was not rubbing her head. With his help, she got to her feet.

"Now, Naruto thinks that Sakura asked him to attention Kurenai's birthday party." Ino stated. "When is it?"

"That's Hinata's job, not mine," Kiba said. "Pleased pretend that you didn't hear it from me. She would think that I don't have confidence in her if she knew that I did her job. Just a small mention, I think it looks cool on you to have your forehead protector around your waist."

"Okay," Ino said and tied her headband around her waist. "See you there. Now, I've to find my life-size cutout of Sasuke."

Kiba slowly backed away from Ino who wept over her prized possession.

"So, that turned out normal. Now I can forget the whole mess." Kiba said. He opened the door and stepped outside where Sakura was leading against the storefront window. Not that Kiba cared as he turned the corner to head home.

"She screwed up twice." Sakura mentioned. "Ino gave me the perfect set up to get Hinata and Naruto together now."

"No! Ah crapola!" Sakura heard the faint yelp of Kiba who was far off in the distance.

Next Episode Preview…

Sticking to his oath, Shino pursues the perfect disposable gift for Kurenai's birthday. One question plagues him. If Kakashi favors Sasuke, Gai favors Lee, and Asuma favors Shikamaru, who is Kurenai's favorite student? Read on – Episode Three: Mr. Hero.


	3. Mr Hero

Hidden Ninja, Crouching Genins

Episode Three: Mr. Hero

Shino was confused about what he should buy for his instructor Kurenai. The teacher of another team, Gai has passed Shino who stood around lowering his brow.

"They are very close in relation; what he likes she to a high degree would like it also," Shino thought and he followed Gai. They arrived at Mr. Hero restaurant, but before Gai opened the door, he turned around to Shino

"What are you doing here," Gai said, "did Kakashi send you. I got it; you are here because Kakashi. Well, you are going in first."

Gai opened the door and pointed into the door. Shino passed the entrance and a loud alarm sounded and balloons fell down on Shino.

"No," Shino dully said, "I just brought a billion of my pets into the store. It's just a distraction."

"Wait," an employee said, "you have just won this month's super convenient draw for free lunch suitable for a party of four."

"No," Gai yelled and pulled out his radio, "Kakashi, well played."

Outside on a bridge, Kakashi with Akamaru under his arm had his radio to his face. "Why, of course, that was me alright." Kakashi held the radio away from his mouth. "What have I done now?"

"But you have not seen underneath the underneath of my prank," Gai shouted and put his hand over the radio. "I hope he buys it."

"You have made me lose my book," Kakashi shouted.

"And you have taken my team's lunch!" Gai said. He threw up the radio and kicked it into the wall. "Equal once again, Kakashi and I are."

"I still don't want this," Shino ripped up a ticket and tucked it in his jacket pocket. "I say so long for now."

"What a waste!" Gai was shock.

"I have compost in my pockets," Shino stopped at the door so he could glair at the door handle. "That is not a sanitary door."

Shikamaru and Asuma were surprised; they watched on from the sidewalk outside as Shino jumped out of a shattering window. He rolled over once he hit the ground and stood up quickly.

"Do I have to ask," Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Do I have to answer," Shino shouted sluggishly. He bowed once and then he was continuing to a local restroom.

Shino opened the door and ran to the sink. Carefully he pulled out some paper towel from the machine. Next step, he used that to turn on the taps and press the button to get some soap dispensing. Now, like always, he wet his hands and caught the soap before it landed on the counter. It was very close too.

"I got bugs/ I got bugs in my room/ Bugs in my room," Shino sung the turn in his head as he lathered. _"Bugs in my bed/ their eggs are in my head/ Bugs are in my pocket/ Bugs are in my shoes/ Bugs in the way I feel about you."_

Shino washed off the soap and took another paper towel to turn off the tabs. When he went for another one, it wasn't there to wash his hands.

"_I have to use the public germ farm of a towel to dry my hands." _Shino thought it looked nice and clean, so he wiped his hands with it.

"Hey," the towel disappeared and from around the corner, the Hokage stepped up to Shino. "You used my Hokage hat as a thing to wipe your hands on? You should remember to respect your elders. I wouldn't tell you again."

"That would be illogical," Shino said, "you're just going to tell me again because you have memory problems at last leg of life."

"Respect your elders, never will you hear as good words as this again," the Hokage said but Shino was half way to leaving. The door opened and another Aburame member entered. He was shorter, but Shino was tall for his age. He had a scarf over his lower face and a poker rookie style glasses. His jacket was purple but longer and made of a thicker material.

"I have to clean my hands before and after I remove my sword," Shiro - not a spelling mistake but the blandness of the Aburame head – said. He spoke about his sword that was through his chest.

"There are no paper towels left here," Shino answered.

"It's okay," Shiro said, "I'll just stay behind and make sure the old fossil washes his hands off."

"I need to buy a present for my teacher, Kurenai, a female between the ages of 18 to 35," Shino started, "do you have any idea of disposable gifts that she would like?"

"I will write you a list, you have a bad memory," Shiro jotted down a bit on his palm note book. The note was safety pinned to Shino's jacket.

"Hey, when did the fourth get so old?" Shino said. His finger pointed to the third Hokage.

"I'm the third," he said, "the fourth died around the time you were born when he inserted the soul of the nine tail fox demon into the boy Naruto. Oh no, what have I done?"

The room was soon filled with a swarm of different bugs that blocked much of the visibility. When the Hokage heard the door and a window close, the bugs departed from the room.

"Just like the time that Shikamaru found out," the Hokage stated.

---

Mini Chapter: The Hacker and the Virus

After the forth Hokage died, the third reclaimed the state of the Hokage. He was disappointed that no one accepted the offer, but he tried to make the best of the situation and sent about doing the dying wish of the third: to make Naruto, the container of the demon that almost destroyed the way of the Hidden Leaf village, a hero. Today, he was speaking in a public library to a group of parents who brought their children. Of course, today's propaganda was about how much Naruto was a hero. Yes, Naruto was here under the supervisor of ANBU guards that put him away from his peers and make them think strangely of him even more.

"I want to tell you about the story of the Hacker and the Virus." The Hokage spoke. "One day in a HTTP Hacker Village was attacked by a virus. So the top and most, well second most, well, we are all proud of him. So, back to the story, the top hacker died trying to stop this virus."

"When do we get to the part were two hacker brothers from the coolest Net Group ever go and kick some butt," Sasuke said and looked over to his brother Itachi. "Right, Itachi?"

"We'll defrag, or whatever, the viruses for sure," Itachi did not know much about the cartoon the kids were watching.

"How about the fair princess of the noblest Net Group, does she get her rebel?" Hinata asked.

"Slaves and rebels, that's all you care about," Neji said who was placed at a very bad place because of his name.

"Sit boy!" Hinata said and put her hand in front of her face and made signal. "Neji, you're so funny, you know I don't have any ninja powers."

"Back to the story, the hacker put the virus into a newly born person, and though, people did not like this new hacker that held a virus in him, he ended up becoming the greatest hacker ever and a hero of HTTP Hacker Village." The Hokage finished.

"I liked that story." Naruto said. "And one day, I'll become Hokage!"

Everyone laughed at this remark, and Naruto yelled back until he was carried away from the ANBU further embarrassing him.

"_No, viruses can mean bugs," _Shino thought, "_I must have the nine tails in me._ _I must keep it hidden."_

"_That boy thinks he is great as the poor boy in that Hacker story?" _Ino thought.

"_Naruto has the nine tailed fox demon in him," _Shikamaru concluded, _"I have lost my determination."_

Next Chapter Preview…

Hinata is a kind girl but sometimes promises too much, more than she can handle. As of yet, she has not to finish inviting people to the party, set up the party or save Akamaru from Kakashi. Why do I always ask a question here? No answer, coming up in Episode Three:Dance of the Drunk Mantis.   



	4. The Dance of the Drunken Mantas

Hidden Ninja, Crouching Genins

Episode Four: The Dance of the Drunken Mantas

Hinata had grown up with many responsibilities that she never wanted. She had to receive a birthday present once that scarred her cousin for life and will now hold his branch house seal against her. There was that one time when Hinata had to take her younger sister to a midnight toy sale or get beaten up in front of Naruto. Iruka, her former teacher, nominated her for class representative which involved monitoring clearing chores (though it did give her more time to sit silently around Naruto). What now? 

"I didn't get much accomplished today," Hinata explained to Shino and Kiba. 

"Unacceptable, only a pedigree bitch such as yourself would do so poorly." Shino stated calmly. Ayame, a worker of the Ramen Shop, put down a bowl for Shino at the bar. It had a straw in it, and he bent over the bowl and took some soup in from the straw. "Kiba, what is the most important thing about being a member of a team?"

"Hinata will do well; and who the hell eats ramen through a straw?" Kiba asked and threw a pack of chopsticks without looking at Shino but he missed and it hit Hinata in the eye.

"Sorry, Hinata, our fights always include you." Kiba said. "Nothing serious."

"Kiba, you meant that," Shino said. "You are definitely going too far in blaming Hinata. You're dog is lost, and Hinata has not found it. It is distressing, but it is natural to be angry at Hinata."

"I see," Hinata muttered.

"Maybe I would pour ramen over Hinata's head," Kiba said. "That will settle the argument over if I intended to hit Hinata or not."

"I disagree and suggest you amend your haphazard decision," Shino said. "It seems to be my ace to disagree with you."

"No, I wouldn't do that," Kiba said. Slowly, he took Hinata's bowl of ramen and poured the noodles and vegetables over Hinata's head. "Oh no, what wrong have I done?"

"It's just a vegetarian ramen," Shino said, "The wise Confucius said, 'it only soup on Hinata's head. Some famished people have no food on their heads.'"

"Don't say that like it was serious," Kiba yelled. But Shino held up a text messaging device.

"Yeah, but it is only a user name," Shino stated, "reply of Main House's Pedigree Bitch 'Hair colour goes good with certain time of food. Vegetarian foods work well on blue.'"

Hinata got off her chair and started off. Not so far gone, Kiba held Hinata's hand.

"Hinata, you timidity can't work in this team. We need to be informed about you or else the enemy may pick up on a weakness of that we are not aware. For example, if you were tired from an extended, you should speak up." Shino told her. "You may not be a ninja by showing your true emotions, but some chats about are mental condition can allow us to alter a plan."

"If some enemy has taken my form, and you looked at him, you would not question him no matter how strange he acted." Kiba said.

"No!" Hinata said and with her gentle fist style, she smacked both of her teammates in the head. "Neji, and Tenten!"

Indeed, Neji and Tenten were using their transformation skills to portray Hinata's teammates, Kiba and Shino. They stood up and laughed.

"When did you take Shino and Kiba's place?" Hinata said. "Why did you have to reveal yourselves?"

Just then, Ayame and the chief changed into Shino and Kiba respectively (if I could use that word). Kiba grabbed Shino by the jacket.

"You idiot," Kiba said, "you made the boobs too small."

"Nonsense," Shino said, "you go over board. Ninjas like you are the reason that every team needs at least one girl. The women have to make sure when you are doing the art of transformation of a female that you are not romanticizing it so much. But now, let's kick some ass."

Shino and Kiba hurdled over the bar counter and both of them landed a double punch on Neji and TenTen.

"Seriously TenTen, why do you drink ramen out of a straw?" Neji said.

"I don't want to get my white teeth stained," TenTen pointed out, "but we did everything that Shino and Kiba also do to Hinata."

"Incorrect," Hinata shouted, "this is very twisty for me, but I know that Shino and Kiba would never hurt me."

"That is true. TenTen and Neji have been following us since Kakashi stole Kiba's dog." Shino said. "We had to change from our normal habits so that they would pick them up if they tried to approach you under the disguise of us."

"Shut up," Neji said, "you just made that up."

"It is in our sub-plan that you would react this way," Kiba said, "right, Shino?"

"Don't be nonsensical, Kiba," Shino pointed out in his serious and slow tone, "You are being overly excited and immature."

"Enough!" Hinata said. She turned on her x-ray eyes and saw that Neji was a bug clone. Looking down at the table she saw her glass of bland tasting clear pop, she picked it up but accidentally, because of her x-ray vision, she caught the glass of beer that was before the pop. She gulped it down.

"No, she lifted my beer," Kiba said.

"What were you doing with a glass of beer?" Shino demanded.

"It was in character," Kiba answered.

"I oppose your way of the ninja." Shino said. He opened up his big overcoat, underneath was a grey vest. Inside the lining of the overcoat, there hung boards of holes and pegs. Above the one named Kiba, he removed the peg at – 15 and put it to – 16. "You are officially taken down a notch."

"What?!" Kiba yelled. Hinata had quite enough, and despite that she could not use her x-ray vision, but she had an abnormal double vision, she did decide to attack Tenten. Of course, since we have never seen even one of TenTen's attacks in the manga, I will not predict how TenTen would fight and simply say that Hinata hit her down without putting up much resistance.

But, TenTen changed once more and it was Akamaru!

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted and ran to Akamaru's side.

But, Akamaru changed, would you believe, into Naruto! He did bite Kiba's hand, just like in the preliminary tournament, but this time drew blood. A flash of light went off.

"Nice shot," Ino chuckled and backed away with her camera.

"Blood," Kiba shouted, but when he pulled his hand out, he saw he was fine.

"I guess Hinata clocked me good," Naruto said.

"No…." Hinata fainted.

"Naruto," Shino said, "you are Kiba's superior in every way. I look forward to fighting you in the tournament."

"I am going to take Neji down," Naruto said. "You believe in me!"

"Oh, Neji? I must retract my statement; I look forward to fighting Neji to avenge my teammate's lost." Shino said.

"Hey, I am fighting for Hinata's honor," Naruto said.

"Hinata will have me defeat Neji," Kiba said.

"You are not in the tournament," Shino and Naruto said together.

"Wait, I beat your teammate Kiba," Naruto said.

"That is true. But if I beat Neji, then I would have beaten the guy who defeated Hinata and defeated the man who defeated Naruto." Shino said. "Plus, he is a blood line. But, in some cases, a member of a blood line hinders himself with the idea that living up to his potential is living in the destiny of family."

---

"Hinata wake up," Shino said outside the door to her room. Kiba knocked at the door.

Hinata's eyes focused and she saw that it had just passed noon.

"We will be late for training," Kiba yelled.

"You were the one who had us falling behind schedule." Shino said. "We are going to be late anyways."

The door opened, it was Hinata as dull as ever.

"I am going to do something with my hair today," Hinata yelled and slammed the door. "Shino and Kiba's fighting is annoying."

"Is the hair and dark sunglasses a sign of your blindness?" Kiba asked.

"Would I be so brooding if I were blind and never seen you?" Shino shoot back slowly. Their attention went on Hinata as she had added a long blue hair extension.

"Cool Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Cool would get us dead," Shino unworriedly said. He started to reach for his 'Not kill or kill' list. "No," he droned, "I will express kindness this time and add another notch to by belt." Adjusting over top his coat, Shino loosened his belt and his pants fell down. "It could have been worst; my condolences for the lost of Akamaru."

"Don't try to pity me in a moment like this," Kiba yelled. He picked up a trusty urn of Neji's father and threw it against Shino's head. The contents fell out.

"Enough!" Hinata yelled and chased after the two. Shino who was ahead of Kiba lead them into the kitchen. Stepping on a wet floor, Shino slipped into the small breakfast table. He did however switch with a bug clone and jumped up onto a ceiling fan. The bug clone went on to the table and shattered into individual bugs that swarmed the table.

Kiba also had no luck avoiding the wet spot, and he also now had to avoid Shino who was falling with the broken fan.

"Fang destroyer," Kiba spun around quickly and got some traction over the water by drilling into the floor. His spin did lose control and Kiba was thrown into Hinata and they both landed on a gas stove that burnt Kiba's hand and lit Hinata's long hair on fire.

"Kiba, catch boy," Shino said.

"Don't ridicule me," Kiba said and turned away to miss the fire extinguisher that landed on top of the stove. They vacated the room and went to the outside courtyard. The explosion set the background stage for the duel between Shino and Kiba.

"If you weren't late," Shino mentioned.

"Blame is easier to give than receive," Kiba said.

"Then don't give me a standing ovation for what I am about to say," Hinata said, "I blame you two for ruining my experience. This conflict has got to end."

They did not however disengaged from the armed combat, and when around destroying the Branch House complex of the Hyuuga estate. Another predictable thing that happened was Shino's victory over Kiba at the family grave yard. That had been where Shino picked up a coffin of the most respected Hyuuga member ever and smashed it against Kiba's head.

Hinata was a bit more than pissed, which Shino saw and tried to calm her down.

"Hinata," Shino said and he opened his jacket. Hinata's board was pointed out. "Every time you have failed, I have put you down a peg. You are currently one away from officially being on my 'to kill' list. Had I penalized Kiba that one time, I would also have to take you down the final notch. Truly, it is absurd that I would have new notches in my belt to reward my accomplishments."

"At this moment," he continued, "you have the choice to forgive us or attack us with all you have. One choice will bring you death."

"Shino and Kiba, stop fighting with each other," Hinata demanded. "Shino, understand that though Kiba is quick to act, he is the last one to inflict his comrades with friendly fire. Now you must die."

"Wait," Shino was startled. "With your actions, you have shown me that you are indeed a worthy teammate and I give you the same respect as I give Kiba."

"You respect me?" Kiba asked.

"I see you as too rash in your judgment," Shino said, "You have always put the safety of Hinata above the mission. I am glad that she is still alive. Hinata, you don't have to die ever again. I suggest a group hug."

Kiba shrugged joined the hug.

"I haven't forgiven you two," Hinata sinisterly whispered. She hit her two teammates.

"I never thought so," Shino said standing a few meters away, "that is why I tricked you with the bug clone. Behind you, Neji can vouch for me."

Hinata looked back and Neji was not there.

"What happened to Neji," Hinata wondered and looked behind her, "Shino?"

From that moment on, Hinata would never stop from speaking her mind to Shino or Kiba. Kiba would never stop getting bit on the hand from Naruto. 


End file.
